heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Kid Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cahill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Phantom of Massacre Gulch! | Synopsis2 = One day Lance and Zane Temple are out for a ride that takes them pass the swamp in Massacre Gulch. Zane tells his son that local legends tell that a tribe of Pawnees chased a tribe of Shoshones into the gulch and neither party was seen again and that the place has been haunted ever since. That night, a strange being with a flaming head comes out of the swamp on a horse. The strange being kills two camping cowpokes and then lights a number of ranches on fire before the night is through. The following day, the ranchers call a town hall meeting with the sheriff to express their concern. The sheriff tells them that they should not give up, Banker Tully tells them that their properties could not be sold even at cheap prices and also recommends that they fight back against the so called Phantom of Massacre Gulch. After the meeting, Lance and Zane return home and Zane reminds his son of his vow of non-violence and to leave matters to the others. However, Lance has other ideas and changes into the Texas Kid to investigate the Phantom for himself. The Texas Kid tracks the Phantom into the swamps where he is attacked. The Texas Kid overpowers the Phantom, sending him on the run. The Texas Kid guns him down and the Phantom falls into a pit fall, one of his own traps and dies. The next morning Lance is told by his father about how the Texas Kid defeated the Phantom, and that the Phantom was revealed to be Banker Tully. Lance surmises that Tully was trying to force the ranchers to sell their lands to him at cheap prices. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Promise! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Necktie Party! | Synopsis4 = The Texas Kid is riding the range when he comes across a wagon train. Curious as to why such a large group of people are travelling, he goes in to learn why. He learns that the people have been forced out of their town of Bedlam by Jake Bender and his gang who have taken over the whole town. Texas Kid decides to liberate the town and rides off to see what he can do. Outside of Bedlam, Texas Kid spots his friends Emilio and Red Hawk about to be hanged by some outlaws and shoots their nooses loose. The trio gun down the outlaws and ride off. When Texas Kid tells them his mission, Emilio and Red Hawk agree to assist him in liberating Bedlam. The trio ride into Bedlam with guns blazing, mowing down Bender and his entire gang. When the slaughter is over, they ride back to the wagon train and inform the people that they can return to their homes before riding off into the sunset. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Jake Bender Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}